


Twelve Days of Care for Me

by Tiikeria



Series: Care for Me? [33]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Caretaking, Gen, Seizures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiikeria/pseuds/Tiikeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Christmas season, Gavin’s giving his friends some gifts no one wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 0: The Song

**Author's Note:**

> CFM IS BACK, BITCHES. That’s right, I am doing 12 days of glorious seizure!AU goodness. But first, enjoy the song Chewy and I lovingly crafted for you all.

On the first day of Christmas  
Our good friend gave to us  
A phone call as a warning

On the second day of Christmas  
Our good friend gave to us  
Two minute fits  
And a phone call as a warning

On the third day of Christmas  
Our good friend gave to us  
Three worried Gents  
Two minute fits  
And a phone call as a warning

On the fourth day of Christmas  
Our good friend gave to us  
Four panicked pets  
Three worried Gents  
Two minute fits  
And a phone call as a warning

On the fifth day of Christmas  
Our good friend gave to us  
Five days without  
Four panicked pets  
Three worried Gents  
Two minute fits  
And a phone call as a warning

On the sixth day of Christmas  
Our good friend gave to us  
Six cards a plenty  
Five days without  
Four panicked pets  
Three worried Gents  
Two minute fits  
And a phone call as a warning

On the seventh day of Christmas  
Our good friend gave to us  
Seven years belonging  
Six cards a plenty  
Five days without  
Four panicked pets  
Three worried Gents  
Two minute fits  
And a phone call as a warning

On the eighth day of Christmas  
Our good friend gave to us  
Eight lives remaining  
Seven years belonging  
Six cards a plenty  
Five days without  
Four panicked pets  
Three worried Gents  
Two minute fits  
And a phone call as a warning 

On the ninth day of Christmas  
Our good friend gave to us  
Nine plates of cookies  
Eight lives remaining  
Seven years belonging  
Six cards a plenty  
Five days without  
Four panicked pets  
Three worried Gents  
Two minute fits  
And a phone call as a warning

On the tenth day of Christmas  
Our good friend gave to us  
Ten nights not sleeping  
Nine plates of cookies  
Eight lives remaining  
Seven years belonging  
Six cards a plenty  
Five days without  
Four panicked pets  
Three worried Gents  
Two minute fits  
And a phone call as a warning

On the eleventh day of Christmas  
Our good friend gave to us  
Eleven seconds counting  
Ten nights not sleeping  
Nine plates of cookies  
Eight lives remaining  
Seven years belonging  
Six cards a plenty  
Five days without  
Four panicked pets  
Three worried Gents  
Two minute fits  
And a phone call as a warning

On the twelfth day of Christmas  
Our good friend gave to us  
Twelve hours passing  
Eleven seconds counting  
Ten nights not sleeping  
Nine plates of cookies  
Eight lives remaining  
Seven years belonging  
Six cards a plenty  
Five days without  
Four panicked pets  
Three worried Gents  
Two minute fits  
And a phone call as a warning


	2. Part 1: The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the first day of Christmas, our good friend gave to us a phone call as a warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late night posting, but here’s part one of Twelve Days of Care for Me! Now, I’m going to sleep. Goodnight, all.

It wasn’t often that Ryan was contacted by his co-workers on a Saturday; in fact, he could count all the times on one hand. However, never had he been called at nine at night; they knew he had a family to take care of. Seeing the words “Gavin Free” flashing on his phone’s cracked screen, he had to question if Gavin was actually calling him, or if it had been a mistake.

 

It kept ringing, and, slowly, Ryan started to wonder if it hadn’t been a mistake at all. Softly, he padded into the home office, shutting the door behind him, so his voice wouldn’t wake his slumbering children and pressed the answer button.

 

"Hello?"

 

There was a pause, long enough that he nearly brought the phone down from his ear to end the obviously mistaken call, but, a small, British voice made him freeze before he ever had the chance,  _"Ryan?"_  


 

"Yeah, it’s me, Gavin. What’s up?" heavily, he plopped down in the desk chair, idly spinning back and forth.

 

_"I…I didn’t think you would answer, since we’re not in the office…but…I just…I needed to call someone and Meg’s not here, and Geoff’s not in town and I didn’t know who else I could-"_

 

"Gavin. Gavin, breathe. What’s going on? Are you hurt?" A million and one possibilities popped into his head all at once, his worry for Gavin’s health and safety taking a large jump. It was all at once that something clicked, "Gavin, did you call me because you’re going to have a seizure?"

 

_"I…I’ve been feeling weird all day…and, yeah…I just…"_

 

Ryan relaxed a bit into the chair, now that he knew Gavin wasn’t bleeding out in some dingy alley somewhere. Seizures he could handle, “It’s alright, Gav. You’re actually listening to instructions. I should give you a damn cookie for that,” he was pleased at the small chuckle he earned, “Do you need me to come over there?”

 

_"No…I…I just…can you stay on the phone…until I come back? Please?"_

 

"Of course; whatever you need, Gavin. I’ll keep time, okay? Don’t worry, I’ll be here."

 

Gavin’s voice was soft and almost faded in a way when he responded,  _"Thanks, Ry."_  


 

He knew when it started; he didn’t know how he knew, though he would later say it was because Gavin’s breathing changed over the speaker. There was just something telling him that Gavin had momentarily slipped from reality; instantly, he looked at his watch, taking note of the time. He set the phone down on the desk, pressing the speaker button, and, with bated breath, waited for the sign. The signal that Gavin was back. If he didn’t get that signal in the next four minutes and twenty-seven seconds, he was hanging up and calling 911, his promise to stay on the line be damned.

 

He watched the seconds tick by, ears trained on the breathing he could hear on the line, his assurance that Gavin was still there; a small smile flicked across his face as he heard Tea’s meow in the background, as if she was telling Gavin to get back to them. He very happily agreed with the sentiment. He never really got used to Gavin’s spells; yes, he learned to deal with them calmly, but that didn’t stop the worry that would flood him during them.

 

A hitch in the breath on the other end of the line had Ryan perking up, still eying his watch as he waited for Gavin to speak, to tell him he had returned to reality. Another hitch, and he found himself biting his lip, blue eyes flicking between the phone and his watch, counting each second as it passed.

 

He let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding when he finally heard Gavin speak, his voice slurred and accent more pronounced, normal for the aftermath,  _“Ryan…?”_  


 

“I’m still here, Gavin. I told you, I wouldn’t leave.”

 

A pang in his chest was the response to Gavin’s soft sigh of relief, “ _Thanks, Ryan. I’ll let you go…I know you’re probably trying to spend time with your family.”_  


 

“It’s alright, Gav. My wife’s still at work and the kids are down for the count. Get some sleep; if you need anything, give me a call, alright?”

 

_“Alright. Night, Ry…thanks, for everything, again.”_

 

“Goodnight, Gavin. I’ll call to check on you in the morning, okay? Give Tea, Smee and Penny some pets from me,” he smiled lightly, allowing the worry to slowly drain away. Of course, a ghost of it would haunt him until he next saw the Lad, but, at least he knew Gavin was alright; he was alert and not in that state anymore.

 

Gavin let out a tired chuckle,  _“Will do. I’ll talk to you in the morning.”_  


 

“Count on it.”


	3. Part 2: The Second Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the second day of Christmas, our young boy gave to us: two minute fits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHILD AU IS BACK. With bonus reactions to Gavvy’s illness and a bit of Ryan’s backstory. Enjoy!

Having a child with epilepsy wasn’t something you could get used to overnight, but, as time wore on, they started to cope better with the rambunctious Lad’s occasional seizures and moments of darkness. Hell, Geoff thought the boys were adapting better than Jack and he were; while Jack would still panic, and he would still feel the cold hand of fear clutching his heart, the boys stayed calm, optimistic and ever helpful. They had been concerned when Gavin was first diagnosed that the young ones wouldn’t be able to really comprehend their brother’s problems; they had been quite mistaken.  
  
Michael had stared at Gavin, a look of concentration squinting his eyes. The British boy had fidgeted, uncomfortable by the unexpected scrutiny by the hot-headed child. It took Michael a second before he finally spoke, “Gavvy has a weird head?”  
  
Geoff tried to stifle a snicker, Gavin letting out a ‘hey!’ and a pout, “That’s one way of putting it, buddy, yeah. Gavin’s brain acts a bit differently, but he’s still our Gavvy.”  
  
Michael nodded, still watching his boi, “He already had a silly brain.”  
  
The play fighting that ensued when Gavin pounced on the other boy just earned them a laugh from their Geoff, the man more than pleased with Michael’s acceptance.  
  
Ray acted similarly to Michael, though, without the insults, “So, Vav’s brain is a meanie?”  
  
"Yup, his brain isn’t being too nice to him right now, but he can still fight crime, don’t worry. I don’t know what the world would do without X-Ray and Vav," Geoff smiled, putting the youngest boy’s mind at ease just like that. He chuckled as the two struck their ‘super hero poses’ grinning.  
  
"Someone has to keep The Mad King and Mogar from taking over the universe!"  
  
Ryan seemed to take it the hardest, which was mostly why Geoff had sat the pre-teen down one-on-one, Jack happily spending time with the little ones. Ryan had stayed quiet, staring at his hands. Geoff knew exactly why: there was a reason why the kid had been sent to live with them. His mother had passed from the complications from a seizure; amittedly, it was one much more severe than Gavin would ever have, but it was still the same disease.  
  
He couldn’t lose anyone else from it. Especially, not Gavin.  
  
"Can we fix him?" he looked so desperate as he looked up from his hands, his eyes brimming with tears he refused to shed. Ryan was the one that seemed to have the hardest time opening up to the rest of them, and it had taken months before he warmed up to them enough to really show his true colors. To see this level of emotion from the kid was a new experience altogether.  
  
"There’s nothing to fix, buddy. You can’t fix what isn’t broken," Geoff kept his voice low, trying to be soothing, knowing the inner turmoil the boy must be dealing with.  
  
"But he is, isn’t he? His brain’s broken."  
  
"Not broken," Geoff corrected, meeting Ryan’s desperate and slightly curious gaze, "Dented, maybe. Bent or scratched. But not broken."  
  
Ryan lowered his head again, seemingly mulling over Geoff’s words, before speaking again, his voice so quiet the elder almost missed it, “I don’t want to lose him, too…”  
  
Seconds were all it took before Geoff had the younger boy in his arms, hugging him close, letting him cling to him. He rested his cheek atop Ryan’s slightly mussed locks, rubbing his back as gently as he could, “Listen to me, Ryan. You won’t lose him. We won’t let it happen, I promise. Trust me when I say Gavin will be with us for a long time to come; he’s not going anywhere.”  
  
Ryan nodded quietly into Geoff’s chest, and if Ryan seemed to spend more time with Gavin, the young boy definitely wasn’t complaining.  
  
All-in-all, they had gotten used to Gavin’s occasional black out moments, and had all gained a way of coping with it. Most didn’t last more than a minute or so, but, sometimes, they ticked on, and that fear would intensify with every passing moment.   
  
It wasn’t until Michael pointed it out that they realized the seizures were lasting longer than before.  
  
"Geff. Geff, it’s been two minutes. Make Gavvy wake up, Geff," Michael was bouncing in his seat, brown eyes furrowed in concern for his brother. Geoff looked up from Gavin’s blank eyes, to give the curly haired lad a bemused eyebrow raise, "Gavvy wakes up after two minutes, and I was watching the clock. I watched it move to six, then to seven. That makes two."  
  
Geoff didn’t have time to answer before Gavin finally stirred, Michael lighting up like a Christmas tree, Geoff gently helping the sleepy boy to sit up. His eyes ficked to his watch.  
  
 _Two minutes._  
  
Geoff quietly informed Jack of the conversation he had with Michael that afternoon, the two sitting back and enjoying a beer, the boys all in bed. Jack frowned quietly, thinking back to the recent seizures Gavin had suffered from, noting the average time had been around two minutes, “When did that change?”  
  
"I dunno, but I’m a bit worried; if they’re getting longer, his meds may not be doing as much as we thought."  
  
"So, do we wait, or do we take him back to Dr. Francis?"  
  
Geoff sighed, rubbing his face with a tattooed hand, “I think for our sanity, and the boys, we need to take him as soon as we can.” Jack knew what he meant by ‘the boys’. Ryan.  
  
"I’ll make him an appointment in the morning."  
  
Dr. Francis gave the squirming boy a gentle smile as Gavin sat on the exam table, Geoff standing over by the chair that Ryan was occupying. The pre-teen had come to Geoff and quietly asked if he could accompany them to the doctor, needing to see that Gavin was alright for himself. He couldn’t say no, not when the boy had given him a pleading look, his blue eyes desperate. Gavin seemed more than happy to have Ryan there as well as Geoff, anyway, so it all worked out anyway.  
  
"So, the spells are getting longer?" the older woman asked, examining the young boy as she addressed Geoff, "Two minutes or so?"  
  
"Mmmhmm. Two minute fits seem to be the average."  
  
Ryan’s leg was bouncing a nervous habit Geoff had noticed; quietly, he placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder.  
  
"Well, I don’t see anything to be concerned with in terms of his health, Geoff. I am going to up his dosage of the medication; it seems like he might be adjusting to the amounts. Hopefully, that will bring the length of time lower again," the woman stood, giving them both a warm smile, noting Ryan’s sigh of relief, but not commenting.  
  
"Can we go, now?" Gavin whined pathetically behind her, giving his caretaker the most adorable pout he could possibly muster; unfortunately for Geoff, that look was his kryptonite, and the little shit knew it. Ryan grinned, knowing exactly what Gavin was doing; maybe he could convince the little kid to beg Geoff for ice cream. Or cookies.  
  
Dr. Francis smiled warmly at the boy, giving him an affectionate pat on the back, “You’re free to go, Gavin. Hopefully those two minute fits of yours will go away! I’m sure you have bad guys to chase down, right?”  
  
Gavin beamed, nodding his head furiously, “Superheroes are always needed!”  
  
"That they are, buddy. Come on, let’s head home so you can reunite with X-Ray and kick Mogar’s butt."  
  
Ryan stayed quiet as they left the doctor’s, though he was considerably more relaxed than before. Maybe, just maybe, Ryan might finally find some closure and start to heal. His eyes tracked as Gavin reached up to take Ryan’s hand, his young mind not knowing what Ryan was going through, but still somehow knowing just what his big brother needed. Ryan’s fond smile brought an equally fond one to Geoff’s own lips.  
  
 _Maybe. Just maybe._


	4. Part 3: The Third Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the third day of Christmas, our good friend gave to us: three worried Gents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally didn’t just write this in the last hour and post it. Nope, I didn’t. …I’m going back to Minecraft, now. Enjoy~

“He’s not answering his phone,” Geoff stated for the 7th time in the past ten minutes, pacing around the office like a caged animal, his mustache and hair in disarray as he ran tattooed fingers through them again, “He’s not picking up.”

 

“Geoff, I’m sure he’s fine,” Jack tried to soothe, pushing down his own worry, “Lazer Team just wrapped; I’m sure he’s trying to get some sleep. He needs it.”

 

“But he always picks up, Jack. Especially with how many times I’ve called.”

 

“And texted,” Ryan added in from his seat, quietly fiddling with his phone, eyes trained on the screen, despite the device not displaying anything of importance at that moment. Not the important thing he was subconsciously waiting for, and hoping he wouldn’t receive.

 

“And texted! Thanks, Ryan,” a non-commital wave was the only reply he got, “What if he’s been having a seizure this whole time? He could be hurt! He could be fucking brain dead!”

 

Geoff was panicking, there was no doubt about it; the tell-tale jump in octaves as he babbled on was the only indication Jack needed before he rubbed his face with his hands, “Geoff, why don’t we just go over to his place and check on him, if you’re so damn worried?”

 

Geoff stopped his pacing, staring at Jack as if the man had grown another head, “What?”

 

“Why the fuck didn’t I think of that?”

 

“We’re having a Team Gents family outing to Gavin’s. Alright, why not?” Ryan seemed at least partially amused, though it was mostly masking the worry he felt himself, “Let’s go make sure Gavin isn’t dead or something.”

 

Somehow, Jack ended up the designated driver for their little outing, Geoff playing with his mustache in the passenger seat, and Ryan still staring at his phone like it held the secrets of the universe. It was quiet in the car as they drove, heading towards the Brit’s home; Meg had told them Gavin hadn’t come home by the time she left to go to the office, so she hadn’t seen him that morning. The only thing that settled Geoff after that news was hearing that Michael was also a bit later getting home; the Lad had walked into the apartment, kissed Lindsay on the cheek, and promptly passed out on the couch. Lindsay had to remove the man’s shoes before she left, though she did so with a giggle.

 

  
_He’s just sleeping with his phone off._  Came the unspoken mantra in the vehicle; Jack couldn’t deny he was feeling a bit anxious about the whole thing. Gavin wasn’t the type to ignore multiple calls, especially from his slightly overprotective father figure, nor was he the type to ever put his phone on silent. 

 

  
_He put it on silent while filming and forgot to turn it back up._ Jack silently reasoned with himself and the worry bubbling in his chest.  _Please let that be all it is._  


 

Geoff was out of the car before Jack had even managed to get it into park; Ryan was only a bit slower, the youngest Gent obviously trying to mask his own worry, but his steps were just as purposeful as Geoff’s were. Jack brought up the rear, quietly chewing his lip as Geoff unlocked the door with the key Gavin had insisted on him having; not that Geoff was going to argue. 

 

The foyer was dark and quiet, the ticking of a clock was the only sound they heard at first, until a soft  _thump_ and jingling heralded the arrival of the welcoming committee that was Penny, Smee leisurely strolling out of the bedroom behind her. Distracted pats were all the animals received before the group tiptoed down the hallway, peeking in the half open door.

 

Gavin was most definitely the one spread eagle on the bed, face first, shoes carelessly resting at the foot, probably where he had kicked them off before face planting. A snore make Jack’s lips twitch in amusement, Geoff relaxing beside him for the first time since eight that morning. Ryan let out a soft snicker at the continued snores, he, too, letting the worry drain from him. 

 

“Told you,” Jack muttered smugly, not even flinching when Geoff playfully punched his shoulder.

 

“Shut the fuck up, Jack.”

 

“So…now what do we do?” Ryan’s raised eyebrow made the two men look at each other, before looking back at him, “I mean, we know he’s asleep, so…do we head back? Or do we hang out here and scare the shit out of him when he wakes up?”

 

“So what you’re asking is, can we take the rest of the day off on the pretense of babysitting Gavin?” Geoff drawled slowly, Ryan giving him an innocent smile, Jack shaking his head with mock exasperation.

 

“I mean, if you wanna put it that way, then sure. That’s what I’m asking.”

 

Geoff pondered for only a moment before shrugging, “Why the fuck not? Gavin has booze, probably some diet soda shit, too. And an Xbox. You guys wanna go take turns fucking up Gavin’s games?”

 

Gavin wasn’t quite expecting to see the three Gents sitting on his couch, drinking their bevs of choice, Ryan holding his Xbox controller with a white-knickle grip, tongue just slightly peeking out from between his lips in concentration. He stood in the doorway, trying to decide if he was still asleep, hallucinating, or if it was reality. He settled on one thing.

 

“Wot?”

 

Three heads swiveled to look at him, their expressions startled, before shifting to sheepish. Geoff was the first to speak, Ryan accompanying with a wave, “Hey, buddy, glad to see you finally get up.”

 

“What are you plebs doing?”

 

“Well, you see, you didn’t answer your phone the 600 times Geoff called it, so he convinced himself you were dead. So, in order to keep the mustache on his face, and not being pulled out, we came to check on you,” Jack looked like a child who was expecting praise for cleaning up their toys without being asked, Geoff and Ryan nodding along.

 

“How long ago was that, then?”

 

“A couple hours,” Ryan offered, before turning back to the game he was playing, “Also, Gavin, we need to talk about your game selection. It’s awful.”

 

“Seriously, dude, shitty as dicks.”

 

“I mean, you don’t even have Geometry Wars.”

 

Gavin continued to stand in the doorway as the Gents continued their reign of terror within his game collection, a weird sort of fondness settled in his chest; they had all been worried, and they had all come to make sure he was okay. Even though it had just been exhaustion, and nothing more serious, they still cared enough to leave work early all in the name of taking care of him.

 

However, one thing definitely wasn’t going to stand.

 

“And what’s so wrong with my games, you bastards?”


	5. Part 4: The Fourth Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the fourth day of Christmas, our good friend gave to us: four panicked pets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this one is awful, guys. I couldn’t really get into it. Hopefully, day 7 will make up for this one. Try to enjoy.

You know, in hindsight, they should have seen this coming; after all, the animals sure as hell did, and they tried to tell him. Tried to tell them all. Too bad they didn’t listen, at least, not until it was too late. 

 

It had started that morning, Penny lounging on the couch as Meg recorded a couple episodes of The Know and worked on The Know-It-All, leaving Achievement Hunter to babysit her pooch, who would be starring alongside Smee in yet another RT Recap. The aformentioned cat had claimed Geoff’s lap as his own, the mustached man complaining at first, but, eventually giving in and giving the kitty the pats he wanted. Tea was settled on Gavin’s desk, purring lowly as he watched her master work, occasionally going over to visit Michael or Ray before returning to Gavin’s side. However, in retrospection, they would realize she was acting a bit different than normal, not taking her eyes off Gavin, no matter how many treats Ray tried to seduce her with, something she was normally extremely fond of.

 

Unfortunately, they didn’t think anything of it.

 

Penny was the first to perk, letting out a low whine before leaping off the couch and going to jump at Gavin’s ankles, earning her raised eyebrows from the men actually paying attention, “Penny? What the bloody - what are you doing, you mental dog?”

 

Penny’s only reply was a whine, bouncing around his feet, almost as if she wanted his attention. Smee was suddenly next, the cat jolting in Geoff’s lap, arching with a loud meow, the Gent looking startled at Smee’s sudden movements, “The animals have fucking lost it.”

 

"You’re telling me! The bloody eff is wrong with you all?"

 

They definitely weren’t expecting Joe to come jogging in, appearing from some other part of the building, where he was no doubt surveying his Kingdom of Stage 5, and harassing his mortsl frienemy, Gus, at the amusement of Barbara and Burnie. But now he was stationed on the opposite side of Gavin’s desk, staring at him with intent eyes, the cat looking more alert than they had ever seen them.

 

Amazingly, it was Ray who seemed to pick up on what could be happening, “Hey, Gav, you feeling okay?”

 

"I’m feeling top, Ray. Why?" he was happy with a distraction from the strange happenings surrounding the office pets, glancing over at the Puerto Rican watching the various animals contemplatively. It clicked for Geoff not a second later, the Gent looking a bit impressed with his youngest employee.

 

"No reason. Just wondering what the fuck you stuffed down your pants to make the entirety of Rooster Teeth’s animal population want to be near you."

 

"Hey! X-Ray, why? They just love me."

 

"Right. I mean, I would too, if you smelled like you have fucking food under your shirt."

 

"Alright, how to get Ray to love you: bathe in fucking hamburgers," Michael tossed in with a grin, recieveing a mock annoyed look in return, "I’m sorry, I meant fucking Jr. Cheeseburgers."

 

"Get it right, asshole."

 

"Ray, please."

 

The concern may have derailed for the rest of the room, but Geoff was still watching Gavin like a hawk, looking for any of the tell-tale signs he had grown so accustomed to looking out for, and finding none. Maybe the animals were just wanting Gavin’s attention.

 

It didn’t seem likely.

 

By the afternoon, the Hunters had simply accepted the fact that they now had a zoo occupying the same space as they; well, almost all of them. Geoff was still the only one unnerved by the sudden change in behavior the pets were displaying. There had to be something more to it, right? But Tea hadn’t raised the signal. The one that told them there was a seizure oncoming. Maybe he really was just overreacting.

 

Nope. 

 

It was during VS that Tea finally threw the flag; she wasn’t alone however. Joe and Smee seemed to both panic at once, the felines running circles around Gavin’s feet, letting out loud cries. Penny hopped around the group, barking incessantly, obviously frightened by something. The one they payed attention to the most was Tea: she had stood up, arching, and let out the loud meow. The signal.

 

Every head turned to look at Gavin at once; the timing was perfect. The microphone fell to the floor as his knees gave out, Jack catching him as he fell, easing him down to the floor. Lindsay and Kdin backed off, ready to do what was needed; Michael and Ray, the two competitors, stayed in their seats, not wanting to get in the way of Geoff, who had instantly fell to his knees, checking on the Lad as Jack rested his head in his lap. Ryan knelt down as well, but let Geoff take control of the situation; not that he felt in control.

 

The onset had been quick; had they paid attention to the warnings earlier, they wouldn’t be there, would they? The animals had been trying to tell them, and Tea, the most trained, had given the signal as soon as she possibly could, which had been a lot earlier than they realized, and a lot earlier than the others.

 

The seizure was quick, but powerful, leaving Gavin slumped against Geoff when he returned less than a minute later, Tea having hopped off the desk to settle at her charge’s side, the rest of the herd settling nearby, calmer now that the storm had passed. Quietly, Geoff looked around at them all, the three felines and the one canine, and came to a final conclusion.

 

Never would he ignore those fucking animals again.


	6. Part 5: The Fifth Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the fifth day of Christmas, our good friend gave to us: five days without.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so, a bit of a Geoff-centric drabble for day 5. My focus did not want to co-operate. Well, enjoy anyway, guys. :3

There was nothing that terrified Geoff more than watching Gavin succumb to those seizures he couldn’t stop, couldn’t avoid. Knowing he was helpless to do anything to stop the darkness that crept up on the Lad every-so-often. It scared him more often than he’d like to admit, and it broke his heart every time he had to sit by and wait for Gavin to return to them.

 

But nothing scared him more than the uncertainty that came from the stints where Gavin didn’t have seizures, where Gavin would be perfectly fine. It was like the calm before the storm, and it was something Geoff didn’t appreciate. Gavin may not notice, or realize that the small amount of time between seizures were just as terrifying to him as the actual seizures were, but the fact was that nothing could erase the fear that settled in his heart.

 

It had been five days. Five days since Gavin’s last seizure. Part of him was relieved: that meant Gavin hadn’t had to suffer.

 

It also meant it had to happen soon.

 

Geoff watched over him from a distance, always ready to take care of him, always ready to be there when he needed him.

 

Five days Geoff had watched and waited. Waited for the inevitable. Never would he admit to Gavin just how terrified it made him when the seizures struck. When they took him from the world for a time. He had to be the strong one. The calm one. The one that took charge.

 

Being scared wasn’t something he could do.

 

Five days.

 

Five days until the storm would pass. Before a phone would ring. Before Geoff was needed again, like some sort of superhero, protecting Gavin from the void he fell into.

 

Five days until the clock reset. Five days until Gavin would gain a following of beasts. Five days until he would collapse. Five days until he would come back and be completely drained. Five days until he would curl up on the couch, letting out soft snores.

 

Now, back to one.


	7. Part 6: The Sixth Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the sixth day of Christmas, our good friend gave to us: six cards aplenty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this story is 11 months in the making. Originally, this was my idea for CfM part 2, but it was never written. Now, however, have the story behind the cards Gavin gave everyone, as mentioned in the very first CfM. Sorry it was a day late, but, as you can tell by the word count, this one was a long one. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy.

**i. Burnie**

Christmas wasn’t a calm time at Rooster Teeth, then again, no time was, but the month of December was doubly so; everyone going out of town, leaving for long stints of time, everyone travelling. Those that stayed in Austin, whether by choice, or out of necessity, however, would be treated to Burnie’s incessent mothering. Not that anyone minded; having a boss that cared so much about his employees was something to be treasured.

Too bad Burnie never got the recognition he deserved for his kindness. At least, in a certain Brit’s eyes, he didn’t. That’s what started the whole thing: the idea to create cards for his co-workers. The project quickly gre out of hand, but it wasn’t like he minded. After all, these were some of his best friends, some of his strange, dysfunctional, American family.

It was time he let them know how much he appreciated them.

Burnie was first, Gavin heading up to the upper offices that held Burnie and Matt’s spaces, among other things. There he found the older man, alone, focused deeply on his monitor; for a moment, he considered waiting until later, as not to disturb him. That plan was shattered the moment Burnie looked up, pushing his glasses up and giving Gavin a grin.

"Hey, Gav, what’s up?"

"Uh, well, I have something for you, and, uh, I guess…I’ll just leave it with you?" Alright, so this was a million times harder than he thought it would be. Gavin Free was not known for his compassion, but, rather, for his offputting non-chalance about just anything and everything. Awkwardly, Gavin offered up the card, wanting to bid a hasty retreat the moment Burnie’s hands closed on the paper.

Unfortunately, the elder man had other ideas.

"What’s this, dude?" a raised eyebrow met Gavin’s rather bashful and sheepish grin, "Is this a Christmas card? Or are you fucking with me and it’s a picture of Geoff’s junk?"

"Burnie! God, no. It’s just…something I thought you might like. But, I, uh…I’m gonna head back down to the office. Just wanted to deliver that. Um…bye!"

A blink and the Brit was gone, leaving Burnie feeling a bit bewildered as to what might be inside the red envelope in his hands. Quietly, he pulled open the flap and tugged the rather generic Christmas card from it’s sheath. Flipping it open, he was met with Gavin’s rather untidy scrawl filling the white space, and he began to read, eyes tracking each word:

_Burnie,_

_God, I owe you for so much shit; I’m never gonna be able to pay you back, you bastard, but I’m gonna try. I wouldn’t be here without you, in more ways than I’ll ever admit, but, yeah, I just wanted to write this to thank you. For everything. For believing in a dumb teenager with an obsession with a web show and just beginning to understand the finer points of cameras. For believing in a twenty-something year old nobody with epilepsy and a facination with slowing stuff down._

_For still believing in a twenty-six year old, who thinks he’s a lot funnier and a lot more talented than he really is. Enough that you were willing to spend an ungodly amount of money to get me where I am today, and willing to deal with my rather mopey Skype calls when nothing was going our way. If it wasn’t for you, I’d still be in England, or off filming somewhere, feeling like home was somewhere far away._

_I know I made fun of you for telling me that home was where people loved you, but, the truth is, you know how I am with being sentimental. I can’t. At least, not in person, or on the phone anything. Hell, I’m bloody lucky I’m able to write this now. But, you were right._

_This is my home._

_Thank you, Burnie, for fighting for me, and for still believing in me._

_-Gavin_

Burnie would never admit to anyone that he may have cried, or at least shed a few tears. At first, he tried to convince himself that Gavin didn’t write this. No way would the Gavin he knew write something so sappy. But, yet, there it was in writing. Gavin knew he was horrible with sentiment, but he tried.

And he did it well.

He was up and down the stairs in less than a minute, finding Gavin pouring himself a cup of coffee in the kitchen, the Brit not noticing him at first, in an ironic twist of not five minutes ago. Quietly, he strode closer, speaking when he was only a couple feet from the oblivious man, “Gavin.”

He looked up, rather startled, before the sheepish grin was back; he was embarrassed about his display of kindness to his boss, and that just wouldn’t do. No, not at all, “Yeah?”

Gavin had barely gotten the word out before he was wrapped up in Burnie’s arms; he stiffened at first, in surprise, before slumping against his chest, “I’m always gonna believe in you, dude. No matter what. I don’t even want to think about where we’d all be if you hadn’t showed up with your dumbass lack of logic and your fucking bird noises and your giant nose,” Gavin let out a noise of protest, obviously ready to argue about the first point, “But, you also brought us fucking badass ideas, a reason to laugh, and the inspiration to not quit at anything. You didn’t. So why should we?”

"Burnie, I-"

"No protests, Gavin," came the stern cut off, the Brit looking up at him quietly, "It’s true. And I know you don’t do sappy shit, which makes this so much better. Because I know what you’re thinking finally. So, thank you, Gav. For everything. I think this makes us even."

Gavin smiled, nodding as he squeezed the elder man back, his strange almost mother in the States, before releasing him, quiet for the first time in what seemed like his entire life. Burnie gave him a grin, before shoving him back in the direction of Achievement Hunter.

"Now get back to work, you lazy asshole."

"Yes, mum!"

Gavin was fucking lucky he was faster than Burnie.

**ii. Ray**

If there was one person at Rooster Teeth whose lack of sentimentality surpassed Gavin’s own, it was a certain Puerto Rican. Ray had no concept of being sappy, Tina could attest to that. Not that the man wasn’t kind, no, it was quite the opposite. He just didn’t do sappy shit.

Despite this, Gavin knew he had to include his friend in the card giveaway; to him, Ray’s note was far easier than anyone else’s to write, yet was also one of the hardest at the same time. However, he felt he nailed it, as he wandered over to Ray’s desk during lunchtime, tossing the green envelope on his desk, giving Ray a grin and a parting wave as he jogged to catch up with Geoff, “Merry Christmas, X-Ray!”

Ray looked back down at the envelope, wearily eyeing it. It was either a card of some sort, or, knowing Gavin, it was a picture of Geoff’s junk. Hoping it wasn’t the latter, he reached for it, tearing open the side of the envelope rather carelessly, stretching as he flicked open the card and began to read.

_Ray,_

_Alright, I know you don’t like sappy shite, but I needed to include you in this little card thing I’m doing. Because what kind of crime-fightinng partner would I be if I left out my X-Ray? A really shitty one, that’s for sure._

_In all seriousness, though, you’ve become one of my best friends, Ray. We may not have the history you and Michael have, but I’d like to think we’re still as close. I mean, I couldn’t ask for a better Puerto Rican to be my fellow hero. Hell, if you think about it, I’d even say we could even be brothers. We act like it anyway, according to Geoff._

_I will say you have taught me something: how to not give up. Hell, if you had given up during any of the games you played, you wouldn’t be where you are now, and that would make me sad. You also taught me something else, X-Ray, and that’s to always make light of a bad situation, and to laugh at myself no matter what. You have no idea how much that has helped me; I used to be a bit down on myself. You helped me get better. Thank you._

_Anyway, Ray, happy Christmas, and may you recieve all the junior cheeseburgers you could ever want._

_-Gavin_

Ray chuckled softly at the closing line, before smiling lightly; yeah, he wasn’t one for sentiment, but, hey, sometimes it was nice to see just how much you meant to someone. Yeah, he supposed he and Gavin had become brothers in this fucked up family thing they had in the office, and seeing that he helped Gavin gain confidence? That meant a lot.

He still couldn’t help himself from being hiis normal self when he texted Gavin.

_love you too asshole no homo <3_

**iii. Michael**

Despite all appearances to the contrary, Michael Jones was a sappy shit, and Gavin knew it. While he might not have the same reaction that Burnie gave, but he’d still be appreciative of the effort. Especially, given that Gavin hated displaying any emotions besides happiness, annoyance, and pouty.

So, when Gavin turned to him at the end of the day, an envelope in hand, Michael had to raise an eyebrow, “What’s this, boi?”

"Well, my little Michael, I decided to do something nice for a change," Gavin grinned with a theatrical bow, taking in the curly haired man’s surpised and skeptical look, "I know, shocking, innit?’

"I swear to god, this is a picture of Geoff’s dick, I’m going to fucking kill you."

"Why do all you mongs think I’d give you that?" Gavin threw his hands in the air in exasperation before standing and grabbing his bag, "That was one time!"

"So we have good reason to ask, shithead."

"Just open it, you pleb. I’m going home. See you, tomorrow, boi."

"Later, boi."

He waited until Gavin was gone before sliding his finger under the flap and pulling the card free wearily. Hoping he wasn’t about to get an eyeful of his boss’ dick, he flipped open the card, pleased to find writing instead of a penis.

_Micoo,_

_Bloody hell, what do I even say to my boi? The dynamite to my nice? At first, I was afraid we got off oon the wrong foot; you seemed so stand-offish to me. I guess it was just you getting used to someone new, because it seemed like only hours until we were laughing like we had known each other all our lovely lives._

_Since then, you’ve become like my brother; you’re my boi, and I don’t know what I’d do without you. Despite my dislike of being in wedding parties, but there’s no one I’d rather be a groomsman for. Your wedding is going to be top, and I’m glad I get to be a part of it._

_I guess I just wanted you to know how much you mean to me, Michael. Dunno where I’d be without you, and it’s not something I even want to think about._

_Team Nice Dynamite, forever, right, boi?_

_-Gavin_

He was touched, truely floored by the card he held in his hands. This wasn’t normal Gavin, but, it was nice. It wasn’t the sappiest thing in the world, but it was very much fitting for them, for their little sibling relationship. Never could he ever imagine a life without the British idiot he was stupidly endeared to; not anymore.

He pulled out his phone, typing away quietly before giving the screen a final half-smile, hitting send.

_team nice dynamite to the end boi ;)_

**iv. Jack**

Now, it was no secret that Gavin and Jack had their disagreements, but that didn’t stop them from being great friends at the end of the day. It was a friendship just barely recognized by the fans that watched them most of the day, but it was one Gavin was quite happy to have. And he knew Jack could be a giant sappy motherfucker, so he wasn’t afraid of getting too sentimental with the man.

Jack came in that morning, a cup of coffee in hand and a yawn on his lips, only to find an envelope, dark green, propped against his monitor, his name sloppily scrawled on the front; the hand of a certain foreigner. Flashbacks to the last time he recieved something like this from Gavin still haunted him, and he found himself eyeing the innocent folded paper like it was going to bite him. He had no desire to see Geoff’s dick again, thanks.

Sitting down, he tore open the envelope, peeking in and seeing a harmless Christmas card, quietly pulling it out, eyebrows furrowed in bemusement. Silently, he began to read.

_Jack,_

_I know it doesn’t always seem like I have a heart, but, I guess I just wanted to show you that I was working on it, like I said. And I have a pretty damn good role model, if I do say so. Maybe one day, I’ll be as compassionate as you are, Jack; I’ll settle for half as much, though, because very few people are like you. If more people were, I bet the world wouldn’t be such a shitty place. It’d be top, with everyone caring about each other._

_I’ve never been so proud to call someone my friend; just look at what you accomplished for those kids. All the good you’re doing for them. You stayed up for twenty-something hours, just for charity. And look at how you inspired us all to join in. Look at how you inspired the entire fan base to donate and stay up with you. I don’t know how anyone couldn’t like you, or why you get the hate in the comments; if they would just look at everything you do, they would have to shut their gobs pretty quickly._

_There are some times I aspire to be like you; other times, I realize you are seriously one of a kind. Don’t ever change, Jack, no matter what anyone bloody says._

_-Gavin_

He had to read the sloppy words a few times, just to make sure they were real, that he was really reading something that Gavin, their obnoxious, oblivious Gavin, had written to him. Something bothered him, though, and he found himself with a guilty feeling clenching his heart. He got to his feet, striding from the office with purposeful steps, looking for a sleepy British man, whom he found leaning against the counter as he waited for coffee to brew. He looked up from his phone, giving his co-worker a tired smile and a lackluster wave.

“Mornin’, Jack.”

“Gavin,” there wasn’t much he really wanted to say. Honestly, he only wanted to do one thing, which he didn’t hesitate to do, pulling and unsuspecting Gavin into a crushing bear hug, card still in his hand. Gavin seemed startled, stiffening in confusion before allowing himself to hug the bigger man back, though it didn’t help his mental state.

“Jack, wot?”

“I’m an asshole, and I’m sorry. You have a hell of a heart, Gavin; you might not show it to everyone, but you do. God, you do. Don’t change, Gavin. Don’t you ever change,” He felt Gavin relax finally, hugging him back tighter, and he felt the murmur against his shirt before he really processed it.

“I won’t, Jack. I promise.”

**v. Ryan**

Ryan was still a bit of a mystery to the younger man; he was always so cool, calm and collected, unless fucked over in a game, or going mental with the murdering and trapping of livestock. Slowly, they had grown closer, mostly from the multitude of attempts on Gavin’s end to try and worm his way into Ryan’s life. Ryan took it all in stride, even going as far as to indulge in his ridiculous what ifs and illogical questions. The coin debate would live in infamy, he was sure of it.

He knew Ryan preferred directness, but he wasn’t sure on just how keen he was on sentimental writings or anything like that. It wasn’t like he had really gotten a good look at that side of Ryan. So, he went for a middle ground, and he approached Ryan one evening, feeling quite pleased with himself. He and Ryan were the last Hunters in the building, Ryan offering to take him home after they both got their work done, which was met by thankful praises from Geoff, who was not looking forward to waiting on the Lad.

With a smirk, he dropped the envelope over Ryan’s monitor, the sandy-haired man’s trance on the screen broken with a few startled blinks behind his glasses. Next came the famous eyebrow raise as he gingerly picked up the offending object, glancing up at Gavin, but being cut off before he could say anything about what might be inside.

“I swear, it’s not Geoff’s dick. Not this time, anyway. Just read it, you dope. I’m going back to the office, if you need me for anything.”

No words were spoken by the Gent, just a distracted nod as he turned his attention to the innocuous red item resting harmlessly on his keyboard. Gavin retreated, still not too sure on being there when the cards were opened, going back to the office, not knowing that Ryan would find him there much later, and his secret would be found out by yet another.

Ryan yanked the card stock from its home, taking in the generic nature of the greeting emblazoned on the front, before opening it up and adjusting his glasses, blue eyes starting to follow the words on the page.

_Ryan,_

_I wasn’t really sure what I wanted to write to you. Not that I don’t have anything to say, I just didn’t know how to say it; you’re probably being a mong and smirking about that right now. I know how you are about me and words. I still say all the words I use are real, you just don’t know them, and you can’t prove otherwise._

_That’s something I really like about our friendship: the banter, the playful arguments. It’s fun, arguing with you, with you trying to use science to explain stuff, and with me just trying to make it as crazy as possible. You’ve become like my big brother. A crazy, but brilliant as nobs big brother. It’s funny how we’ve all become such a little family; at least, that’s how I see us. Maybe I’m the only one._

_I used to think you hated me, actually. You never used to talk to me all that much. I’m glad that changed, Ryan; I’m glad we could be friends, even if we don’t hang out outside of work. We really should, though. I’m sure there’s something we could do that isn’t work related, or bev related. I’m gonna think of something, don’t you worry. Be ready for it, Ryan._

_I guess, I just wanna thank you, Ry, for putting up with me, and for putting up with everything we do to you - everything I do to you - and taking it in stride. I couldn’t imagine this group without you; you make it absolutely top._

_-Gavin_

He regarded the card quietly. He had been expecting something much different, something filled with the jokes he had become assimilated to from the Lad. But, yet, here he was, holding a card filled with kind words, and he felt a bit of pride. Not for himself, but in Gavin, for going against everything he ever projected in his outward self, and making sure they all knew just how much they meant to him. He had seen the other cards on everyone’s desks, but hadn’t expected to receive one himself. After all, Gavin was much closer to the others.

Apparently not. He considered Ryan part of his found family, and something more than just that creepy cousin. Brother.

Yeah, he could live with that.

**iv. Geoff**

Geoff found his propped next to a new bottle of whiskey tied with a ribbon, easily recognizing his imported child’s handwriting on the envelope. However, Geoff had priorities, and quite happily he popped the seal on the bottle, pouring himself a shot of his favorite drink, knocking it back with practiced ease. God, he was glad Gavin knew what he liked. He knew he kept him around for a reason, he joked to himself quietly, lips twitching in amusement. Pouring himself a tumbler of the alcohol, he flopped down on the couch, bringing the card to join him with his laptop. Figuring he should open the card before he got back to working on the scheduling for the rest of the year, he prayed to whatever deity that was listening that he wasn’t about to see a picture of his dick again. As much as he admired his junk, he didn’t need another photo of it.

He ripped open the envelope, blue eyes sleepy as he sipped on his drink, holding the card open with a couple fingers, beginning to read the small novel Gavin had written for him.

_Geoff,_

_God, I have a lot to thank you for; more than even Burnie, and he paid to bring me here. For seven years you’ve taken care of me, let me live with you, let me be part of your family. And you have no idea how much that means to me. When I first got here, I was a terrified kid, hoping he wasn’t about to disappoint the people he had come to admire; you and Griffon showed me so much kindness that the fear went away. You took me under your wing, even though you could have just given up on me. You didn’t. I hope you don’t regret that now._

_Especially given my problems. You never judged me for my seizures, for the blank spaces in my memory. I still remember the first one I had with you, and how scared I was that you were going to toss me out. After all, who would want to deal with housing some foreign kid with epilepsy? You didn’t, though, and I waited for the moment you would change your mind. You never did, and I still, to this day, don’t understand why. But, I thank you every day for not treating me like everyone else; it may not seem like I’m thankful, but, trust me, I definitely am._

_You guys, not just you and Griffon and Millie, but everyone in Achievement Hunter, have become my family. I know I’m never alone over here, because I have you guys. I was afraid of being homesick when I first officially moved here. I never was, because you all were there, and you never left. I know we joke about you having to raise me, but, honestly, you did. You helped me become who I am, today. Whether you take that as a complement or not, that’s up to you, but I mean it as a complement._

_I still admire you, Geoff. I’m still that kid, scared of disappointing the people I look up to. And you’re at the top of the list. I want to make you proud of me, and I hope I’m doing okay. I mean, you haven’t kicked me out, yet, so I hope that’s a good sign._

_Thank you, for everything you’ve ever done for me, and for everything you ever will do. Thank you for taking me in, for giving me a chance. For taking care of me when I have a seizure. For making sure I don’t accidentally off myself. For letting me be a part of your family. Of your life._

_I’ll never be able to repay you, but, maybe I can try, Dad._

_-Gavin_

He didn’t even try to hold back the tears that trickled down his cheek. He knew he wouldn’t be able to. Not after that. Not after reading about just how much Gavin cared. He knew the Lad had issues expressing things like this, and to see it in writing, that childish scribble filling the white space, it made him feel just that lucky. He had Gavin in his life. Yeah, sometimes he could be infuriating, but, God, he couldn’t imagine his life without that presence.

He just never knew just how much Gavin cared. He had liked to think Gavin was thankful, but he never could have imagined this. Not this much.

Dad. Gavin had referred to him as Dad, a title he never expected to hear from the British man. It was no secret he considered Gavin his son; hell, they often joked about it in the office. But to actually see Gavin acknowledging that bond, and affirming that it was indeed there…it made a smile come to his face.

He definitely needed to make sure the younger man knew just how proud he was of the man he had become in the few years he had known him. because, damn, was he proud. As proud of Gavin as he was of his own daughter. Gavin was his son, despite not sharing blood, and that would never change.

And as he watched over Gavin that night, Ryan having brought him home post-seizure, the older man assuring Geoff that he would call in the morning to check on the Lad, he realized he owed a lot to this young man as well.

To him, the debt was already repaid.


End file.
